The Way You Look Tonight
by YanksLuver
Summary: Hook and Emma prepare for and go on their first date. (My version of how I would love for their first date to go and it is interruption-free!)


**Title**: The Way You Look Tonight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Steph  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Pairing**: Hook/Emma  
><strong>Category<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

**Spoilers**: Picks up after episode 4x02. Includes general spoilers for episode 4x04, with one change. Does not include any spoilers or reference to tonight's episode 4x03.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Hook and Emma prepare for and go on their first date. (My version of how I would love for their first date to go and it is interruption-free!)

**Note**: This is my first Captain Swan fic. However, I have been writing fanfics for 16 years, on and off. I've written for other couples in the past: Josh/Donna (The West Wing), Sydney/Vaughn (Alias), Lucky/Liz (General Hospital), Robin/Patrick (General Hospital). I've always loved Hook and I enjoyed Hook and Emma together. I've been rooting for them from the beginning, but I fell head-over-heels in love with them in the third season finale and that's when fic ideas started popping into my head. We'll see if I continue to write for them, but this one wouldn't leave me alone until I did. I hope you enjoy it! -Steph

**-The Way You Look Tonight: Part 1/1-**

Emma sat on Hook's couch in his room above Granny's. She was curled up next to him, his arm draped around her. He looked down at her, worry still shining in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, love? You're not cold anymore?"

Emma smiled up at him and snuggled even closer, reveling in the warmth of his body. "How could I still be cold when I have you here to warm me up?"

Hook dropped his gaze from hers and Emma's brow furrowed.

"Oh, come on. I set you up perfectly. You're not going to even try to make a comment laced with sexual innuendo?"

Hook's lips curled downward. "I'm glad you find this amusing, but I certainly don't. You could've died, Emma."

"But I didn't. I'm fine."

Hook swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Emma brought her hand up, her thumb caressing his chin and lifting his head so his gaze met hers again. "It's going to take a lot more than a little cold to keep me away from you."

Hook let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I felt so helpless standing outside that huge ice wall that was keeping me from you. I tried chipping away at it with my hook but it was of no use. There was nothing I could do. I've only felt that helpless twice in my life. Both times, I had to watch the person I love die in my arms."

Emma entwined her fingers with his, as her gaze flickered across his face, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

His voice grew thick with emotion. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Emma. As you may have gathered, I don't exactly respond well to grief. When I lost my brother, I became a pirate. When I lost Milah, I became consumed with revenge. I was really frightened last night. I kept thinking I would never see you alive again and that we had wasted so much time."

Emma's voice softened. "I was scared too, but I am right here, Killian. I am here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Hook sighed. "I know you told me to be patient and this will likely sound ridiculous coming from someone who has lived for centuries, but life is short, Emma. You, more than anyone, should know that we aren't guaranteed tomorrow."

Emma nodded. "I know. I did a lot of thinking while I was in there. Our lives are constantly in danger. We never know what could happen next. We never know if this moment could be our last. You were right that I need to live my life even during all of the chaos." She paused. "I want to go on a real date with you, Killian. No snow monsters. No ice walls. Just you and me."

A smile spread across his lips and then he cocked a brow. "Well, I'll have to check my schedule. You know I am an extremely busy lad."

Emma gently swatted his chest. "Not funny."

He laughed and brought his lips close to hers, as he whispered, "Just name the time and place."

He then closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

When he pulled back, he gestured to her laptop that sat on the coffee table in front of them. "So what's this Netflix you speak of?"

...

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hook spotted Emma sitting at a booth at Granny's. A grin overtook his face at the sight of her and he quickly made his way over, sliding into the seat across from her.<p>

"I don't know if you noticed, love, but prior to your near death experience, I was making a valiant effort to give you your space. I exercised a great deal of patience."

Emma smiled at him, trying and failing to hide the giddiness that swelled up inside of her at his mere presence.

"I noticed and I appreciated it."

Hook nodded. "Glad to hear it. And now that things seemed to have calmed down for the moment, I was hoping we could go on a proper date, like you suggested. I hope you haven't changed your mind now that you've recovered."

Emma shook her head. "Not at all."

"Splendid because I would like to officially court you."

Emma had to stifle a laugh. "Court me?"

"I heard it's like dating in this world. I can't say I'm that familiar with courting in my realm either, unless bringing a wench back to your ship is considered courting. But I am willing to learn the ways of this world."

Emma nodded. "I see. And what did you have in mind for a proper date?"

"Well, Henry told me that dates in this world usually consist of dinner and some activity, like a movie or bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yes, apparently it does not involve bowls of any sort, despite its misleading name."

"Why are you asking a kid for dating advice?"

Hook shrugged his shoulders. "He's always struck me as rather worldly and wise beyond his years. He actually told me to Google it when I asked, but I don't know what that is."

Emma laughed and then smiled, leaning toward him. "So how does tomorrow sound for our first date?"

Hook's eyes lit up. "Wonderful. Now I just need to ask your father's permission to court you," he said, as he began to stand to leave.

Emma's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the seat. "Whoa. What?"

"Your father and I have had our differences, but I feel we have come to have a mutual, if grudging, respect for each other. I know he is a man of tradition and very protective of you. I felt it only right to ask his permission to court you."

"I am a grown woman, Killian. I can date whomever I want."

"That may be true, but it is good form to ask the father of the lass one wishes to court. Or so I've heard."

Emma simply shook her head.

...

* * *

><p>David opened the door to reveal Hook on the other side.<p>

"Hook. This is a surprise."

"Aye, I apologize for the unannounced visit, but there is something I would like to speak to you about."

David moved aside to allow him entrance. "Come in."

Hook entered and the two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

Hook's eyes scanned David's tired face. "Don't take this the wrong way, mate, but you look like hell."

David shrugged. "That's what a cranky baby up all night will do to you."

Hook gestured to the messy loft with his hook. Baby paraphernalia coated every surface. "I love what you've done with the place."

David sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, his patience wearing thin. "I assume you didn't come over here to comment on my appearance and lack of housekeeping skills. So what can I do for you, Hook?"

Hook licked at his lips nervously. "I was thinking about our conversation the other day at the ice cave. I know you are an old-fashioned man. I realize you are very protective of your daughter and that you never got the chance to watch her grow up and meet her suitors. I don't know if I made it clear the other day, but I would like to pursue a relationship with Emma. I am asking your permission to court your daughter."

David's eyes widened in surprise. "You're asking my permission to date Emma?"

"Aye."

David let out a little laugh. "And what if I say no?"

Hook's face fell, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know your daughter. She's got a mind of her own. If she wants to date me then she will, whether you approve or not. I just figured I'd give you the courtesy of asking."

David nodded. "Well, I appreciate the courtesy. And you are correct. Emma will do as she pleases."

"Glad we're on the same page."

David took a step forward, his jaw clenching. "But just so we're clear, if you hurt her, then there isn't a realm far enough for you to hide."

Hook stood his ground and offered him a grin. "I guess it's a good thing that I have no intention of hurting her then."

"Our intentions are often at odds with our actions."

Hook swallowed hard and met David's eyes. "We both want what is best for Emma. We want her to be happy. I know I can make her happy. You see, believe it or not, we have one very important thing in common. We both love your daughter."

With that, Hook turned on his heel and walked out the door. David's eyes stared at the door long after he'd left.

...

* * *

><p>Emma and Mary Margaret entered Ruby's new clothing shop. Ruby smiled at them.<p>

"Hi, guys!"

"Your shop is beautiful," Mary Margaret said.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Ruby's eyes sparkled as she eyed Emma. "So are you here to get a new dress for your date with a certain charming pirate?"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

She gave Mary Margaret an accusatory look. Her mother held up her hands. "I didn't say a word."

Ruby laughed. "It's all over town. Gossip has a way of spreading like wildfire around here."

Emma sighed. "Great."

Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry. Everyone is happy for you guys. Hook's grown on people. He's proven himself. If he makes you happy, then we're happy."

Emma blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thanks."

Ruby and Mary Margaret exchanged a smile. Mary Margaret gestured to a rack of dresses. "Let's look for a dress."

All three began flipping through the rack. Ruby and Mary Margaret showed Emma several possibilities, which she shook her head at. Her hand finally landed on a red dress. She pulled it off the rack, a smile spreading across her lips.

"This is it."

Ruby smiled. "You know I've always been partial to red. Try it on."

Emma disappeared into the dressing room and emerged a few minutes later.

Ruby and Mary Margaret smiled and nodded excitedly. The halter style dress ended above her knee and accentuated her curves.

"You look beautiful," her mother said.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "It's perfect. You're going to knock that pirate's boots off!"

Emma's cheeks grew red. "I'll take it."

When she returned to the dressing room to change, Ruby turned to Mary Margaret.

"She's got it bad."

"She's a goner," Mary Margaret said with smile.

...

* * *

><p>"Hook!" Henry called, as he spotted the pirate walking down the sidewalk.<p>

Hook turned around to face him. "Ah, Henry. What can I do for you, lad?"

"My mom said you two have your first date tomorrow."

"We do. Your dating advice was very helpful. Are you alright with that?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "My mom is dating Captain Hook. Sounds pretty cool to me."

Hook smiled. "I knew I liked you, mate."

Henry nodded and gestured with his hand at Hook. "Listen, I was thinking that you might want to consider making some updates to your wardrobe before the date."

Hook's brow wrinkled in confusion as he glanced down at his clothes. "What's wrong with my present attire?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, but you're the only one still walking around Storybrooke dressed as they were in the Enchanted Forest. I assume you plan on staying here, so it couldn't hurt to modernize yourself a little."

"I see your point, but I believe your mother is quite fond of my current attire."

"I'm sure she is, but she just went out and bought a new dress. She's getting her hair done. She's doing it all for you. She wants to show she's serious and is making an effort. If you show up in the same clothes you've been wearing for centuries, then it may give her the wrong impression."

Hook nodded. "Okay, well, what do you suggest then?"

"Well, Storybrooke doesn't exactly have a lot of options for men's clothing stores. There is Dwarves-R-Us."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Do I look like I want to dress like a dwarf?"

Henry shook his head. "Guess not. How about Ruby's new shop, Little Red Riding Hoodies and More?"

"Hoodies?"

"They're sweatshirts with hoods."

"Hardly seems like appropriate attire for a proper date."

"Maybe you'll find something in the More part. Come on, I'll help you."

Hook shrugged his shoulders and followed Henry.

...

* * *

><p>Ruby looked up as the chime sounded on the front door of her shop. She smiled at Hook and Henry.<p>

"Hey, guys. What a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

Henry gestured to Hook. "Hook would like to update his wardrobe."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh, is it for your first date with Emma?"

Hook's lips curled into a frown. "How do you know about that?"

"This is a small town. News travels fast. Plus, Emma was in here earlier buying a dress."

Hook's lips moved into a smile. "Ah, she was."

Ruby nodded. "Yes and it is beautiful. You won't be able to take your eyes off of her."

Hook cocked his head. "Never been able to before. Swan would look gorgeous wearing a potato sack."

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement and clapped her hands. "I am so happy for you two. Everyone just wants Emma to be happy. She deserves it. And if you make her happy, then that's all that matters."

Hook gave a nod of his head. "Well, I am going to do everything in my power to do precisely that."

"Great. Now what kind of clothes did you have in mind?"

Hook shrugged. "I haven't a clue. It's been quite some time since my last makeover."

"Okay, well, how about something on this rack?" she asked, gesturing to a rack at her right. "Maybe some khakis?"

"Khakis?" Hook repeated in confusion.

Henry pointed. "Those are the tan pants."

Ruby continued. "Maybe a sweater vest and a plaid shirt?"

Ruby pulled all three items off the rack and handed it to Hook. He stared at the items in bewilderment, then followed Ruby to the dressing room.

Hook emerged some time later with a look of disgust on his face. Ruby and Henry exchanged a look, then shook their heads.

"This can't be how men in this realm dress," Hook said.

Ruby grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo shirt from a rack. "Try this."

A few minutes later they were shaking their heads again at the sight of him.

Henry said, "You look like you're in a frat."

"Frat?" Hook asked, his brow furrowing.

"Never mind."

"Maybe a three piece suit?" Ruby suggested, pointing to a rack.

Hook walked over and pulled out a charcoal grey one and then wrinkled his nose. "Looks like it came from Rumple's wardrobe. I have no interest in drawing any comparison to that man."

Henry and Ruby nodded and said in unison, "Agreed."

Ruby tapped a red fingernail against her temple. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong. You said update your wardrobe, not change it entirely."

She walked over to a rack with leather clothing on it. Hook's eyes widened in interest. She pulled off a black leather jacket, pants, and vest. Then she moved to another rack and pulled off a dark blue button down shirt.

"Try these."

Hook disappeared and returned a few minutes later, a smile upon his face. He held his arms out and spun around when Ruby gestured for him to do so with her finger.

Henry and Ruby exchanged a glance and then nodded. "Perfect."

Hook grinned. "I've always been devilishly handsome. Now I'm 21st century devilishly handsome."

"You're going to take Emma's breath away," Ruby said.

Hook wiggled his eyebrows. "Precisely my plan." He paused and then gestured to the cash register. "Do you accept doubloons as a form of payment?"

...

* * *

><p>Emma stood in front of her floor length mirror, smoothing invisible wrinkles and taking deep breaths.<p>

"It's just a date. It's just a date. It's just a date with a drop dead gorgeous centuries old pirate. Nothing to be nervous about," she whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" she heard her father say from behind her.

Emma spun around, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Just talking to myself."

"You know that's the first sign of insanity, right?" he asked, as he came to stand before her.

Emma smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. The second is dating a pirate."

David chuckled. "He came to see me, you know. He wanted to ask my permission to court you."

Emma sighed. "I can't believe he actually did that. What did you say?"

"That you're a grown woman who will do as you please and that I'll hunt him down if he hurts you."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure you would."

David placed his hands on her arms, his voice softening. "You look beautiful. Hook is a lucky man." He paused and then added, "When you were born, I imagined you going on dates. I just never thought it would happen like this. All I want is for you to be happy, Emma. Does he make you happy?"

Emma lowered her gaze, her cheeks burning. "Yes, he does." She then met his eyes. "Happier than I've been in a very long time. Maybe the happiest I've ever been."

David nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Then you have my blessing." He paused and then added with a laugh. "Not that it would matter if you didn't."

Emma leaned forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "It matters."

Emma heard rustling in the doorway. She stepped back and saw her mother.

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped. "Oh, Emma. You look gorgeous."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. This is feeling kind of weird though. I'm a grown woman going on a first date and my parents are hovering around me."

Her mother shrugged. "Well, we missed out on all of this the first time, so I guess we're making up for it now."

David held up a hand. "But don't worry. We won't be here when Hook arrives. We have dinner plans at Granny's."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm happy to hear that."

Mary Margaret said, "We better get going actually." She placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "I hope you have the time on your life."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. Enjoy your dinner."

Mary Margaret placed her hand in David's and then they left her room.

Emma turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Ready or not."

...

* * *

><p>Hook took a deep breath and raised his hook to knock on Emma's door. He noticed his hand and the flowers in it were shaking from his nerves. He had never felt this way before. He was excited and anxious all at once. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Emma.<p>

Hook's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. He know new firsthand what it meant to have your breath taken away. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was swept up into a mass of soft curls and she wore a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

Emma was similarly taken aback by the sight of him. She had always loved his pirate clothing. But that was not what greeted her tonight. He stood in front of her in black leather pants, vest, and a jacket. A dark blue button down shirt completed the look. The mere sight of him made her heart race and her palms sweat.

They realized at the same moment that they were staring at each other in awkward silence.

"Hi," they said in unison, followed by nervous laughter.

Hook smiled. He was surprised when his voice emerged shakily. "You look...absolutely breathtaking. Just...stunning."

Emma felt the blush creep into her cheeks. "Thank you. You look...different."

Hook crooked an eyebrow. "Good different or bad different?"

Emma offered him a flirty grin. "Definitely good different. Not that I didn't love your pirate attire. But this...this is pretty amazing, too. What prompted the change?"

"Well, I figured it was time to start dressing like I am a 21st century man. Storybrooke's my home now. It's time to start acting like it."

Emma nodded and pointed at the flowers Hook had forgotten he was holding. "Are those for me?"

Hook looked down at them and then stuck his arm out at her awkwardly. "Aye."

She smiled and took the bouquet. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you."

Emma blushed again, as she placed the flowers on a table and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Ready?"

Hook offered his hand to her. "Quite. I've been waiting for this moment since you tied me to that tree."

Emma laughed and placed her hand in his, marveling at how it seemed to fit perfectly.

...

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Emma asked, as Hook tightened his grip on her hand.<p>

"And spoil the surprise? Patience, love. We're almost there."

Hook led her toward the docks and then walked down one pier. Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. There was a table and chairs set-up at the end of the dock. Candles flickered on the table, which was set with a red checked tablecloth, plates and wine glasses. A picnic basket sat on a smaller table next to it and an ice bucket with a champagne bottle was beside it. More than a dozen lanterns were placed all around the table, giving it a romantic glow.

Emma turned toward him, her mouth agape. "You did all of this?"

Hook shrugged. "I may have had a little help."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Henry. He's a good lad," Hook said.

Emma shook her head in amazement. "Killian, this is...it's incredible. It's amazing. I can't believe you did all of this for me. No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Hook's gaze met hers, as his voice softened. "Well, that's a bloody shame. You deserve this and so much more."

Emma smiled, as Hook placed his arm around her waist and guided her to the table. He pulled out her chair and helped her removed her jacket, leaning close to her and inhaling her scent as she sat down. Emma felt goose bumps appear on her neck as his warm breath brushed against it.

Hook moved to his seat, his eyes roaming over her face appreciatively. The light from the candles and lanterns flickered across her features making her appear even more beautiful to him.

Hook opened the basket beside them and pulled out a platter, revealing coconut shrimp.

Emma held up a hand. "Wait, where did you get this food?"

"I made it, of course."

Emma peeked inside the basket, eyes widening at all of the food inside of it. "You made all of this? You can cook? You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Hook offered her his trademark devilish grin. "You have no idea. But, full disclosure, I had a little help. That son of yours is quite skillful in the kitchen."

"Henry helped you make all of this? The only thing he knows how to make is hot chocolate."

"Henry lent me a hand, so to speak. As you can imagine, cooking with one hand and a hook can be quite the challenge."

Emma leaned toward him, her voice lowering seductively. "But I thought you love a challenge."

Hook's grin widened, his voice thickening with desire for her. "I do. That's just one of the many reasons I love you."

Emma's eyes grew wide at his unexpected use of the L word. It was too late by the time Hook realized what he'd said.

He licked at his lips nervously, stumbling over his words. "My...uh...apologies. I…I didn't intend for that to come out the way it did."

To Hook's surprise, Emma tilted her head flirtatiously. "So you didn't mean it then?"

Hook shook his head, as he bit at his bottom lip. "Oh, I meant every last word. I just didn't think you were ready to hear it. Declarations of love aren't exactly fit for first date conversations. Or so I would assume."

"Do you want to take it back?" she asked softly, as she snaked her hand across the table and intertwined her fingers with his. His entire arm tingled from her touch and he had to swallow hard from the heat in her gaze.

"Not a chance in hell," he whispered.

Emma smiled, her thumb stroking over his knuckles. "Good."

Emma was not yet ready to admit her own feelings to him, but she couldn't help how her heart swelled at his accidental admission. She had known for some time that he loved her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her and feel it in his touch. Even if he hadn't made his admission in the echo cave, she would have known his true feelings for her.

"So why did you pick the docks for our date?"

"It's quite inspired, isn't it?"

"Almost as good as bowling."

He gestured to the full moon and stars dotting the sky. "Well, I wanted to have our first date under a blanket of stars because that was what got me through that year without you. Even though I knew we were in different realms, I would imagine you looking up at the stars too and I would feel connected to you." He paused, gesturing at the dock. "I suppose I felt like this is where it really began for us. When I turned the Jolly Roger back around and decided to help you save Henry, it was like I was turning over a new leaf and turning my back on the man I had become." Hook's voice grew softer, as a tender smile played across his lips. "What can I say? Emma Swan, you make me want to be a better man."

Hook expected her to offer him a heart melting smile at the sentiment, but instead she burst out laughing.

His brow creased in confusion. "What's so amusing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't know this, but that's a quote from a movie."

"You make me want to be a better man?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes, Jack Nicholson tells Helen Hunt that in As Good As It Gets."

"This movie...you can see it on the Netflix?"

Emma nodded. "Yup. It's actually a very romantic movie and a very famous line from it."

"Well, I can assure you that I have never seen that movie, so those words and the sentiment behind them are quite genuine."

A smile tugged at her lips. "I know."

She held his gaze for a long, heated moment.

"What do you say we dig in?" he said, forcing himself to break their gaze before he jumped across the table and kissed her senseless.

Emma nodded, her eyes still washing over him longingly. "I'm ravenous."

Hook's tongue slowly licked at his lips. "That makes two of us."

...

* * *

><p>Emma closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Oh my God. So good."<p>

Hook grinned at the sight of her. "I must say this is a first for me, love."

Emma opened her eyes and met his. "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've never made a woman sound like that without laying a finger on her."

Emma laughed, as she gestured to her now empty plate. "You are quite impressive, Killian. This meal was amazing. The steak was cooked perfectly and melted in my mouth. The roasted potatoes were delicious. Even the peas, which I normally detest, were incredible."

Hook's face lit up. "Henry deserves all of the credit for the peas. He told me everything tastes better with bacon."

Emma nodded. "Smart kid." She paused and then added, "Well, now that dinner is over, what are we doing next?"

Hook ran a hand through his hair nervously. "About that. I know it is customary in this realm to have dinner, followed by some activity. However, I spent so much time planning and preparing this dinner that I was not able to plan what would follow it. My apologies."

Emma reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. "Lucky for you, you're with a woman who always has a plan B."

"Lucky me indeed," he replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma pulled her phone out of her purse and with a few taps, music filled the night air surrounding them. She stood up and extended her hand to him.

"You taught me the waltz in the past. Let me teach you how we dance here in the present."

Hook's eyes danced in delight as he placed his hand in hers and stood up. She pulled him to her, pressing her body flush with his. She heard him suck in a breath at the contact. She took his arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. She could feel the gentle pressure of his hook on the small of her back. She had to push away sudden images of where else his hook could go and what it could do to her.

She enclosed her arms around his neck. She began to sway, with him following suit, as the lyrics of "The Way You Look Tonight" surrounded them.

Their faces were mere inches apart, close enough for her to feel his warm breath tickling her lips.

Hook smiled. "I think I like 21st century dancing."

Emma giggled. "Oh, the things I could show you."

Hook brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her jaw. "I can only imagine."

Emma swallowed hard, keenly aware of her heart fluttering in her chest at his touch and the feel of his perfect body pressed against hers.

She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as they continued to sway to the music. She felt him nuzzle her hair. They both marveled at how perfectly their bodies fit together, how right this felt.

She felt content and at peace for the first time in a very long time and it was because of him. He'd lived for centuries and this was the first time in 200 hundred years that he felt truly alive. She did that for him.

Emma pulled back and met his eyes, whispering, "I don't want tonight to end."

"Tonight is just the beginning, love," he replied.

He then cupped her face in his hand and brought his lips to hers. She responded immediately, bringing her hand to cradle the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

They parted a moment later and she met his gaze, her eyes growing suddenly serious. "Thing will never be easy for us, you know."

"Easy is highly overrated."

She smiled, but shook her head. "I'm serious, Killian. Tonight was beyond perfect. It was incredible. But quiet dinners won't be the norm for us. You said it yourself. There will always be a crisis to deal with, some curse to reverse, another villain to defeat. I'm the Savior. This is my life. But it doesn't have to be yours. Are you sure you want to sign up for that?"

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes never leaving hers. "Where do I sign?"

Emma laughed and placed another kiss to his lips. She pulled back and said, "Well then, Killian Jones, I hope you're ready for the time of your very long life."

He nodded, his thumb sweeping across her lower lip and eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her. "Love, as long as we're together, then I'm ready for anything."

He then placed another kiss to her lips. Emma's knees nearly gave out as his tongue swept into her mouth and he dug his hook into her hip. She knew if they didn't stop now, then there would be no turning back.

She pulled back, placing her hands on his chest. "Dessert?"

Hook's tongue lashed at his lips, reveling in the taste of her. "On our first date, love? I heard rumors that 'dessert' is customarily served on a third date. Although, if you would like to count the snow monster as our first and the ice wall as our second, then I guess technically this would be-..."

Emma cut him off with a giggle and swat of his chest. "You know what I meant. I'm talking about eating actual dessert."

Hook offered her a boyish pout and puppy dog eyes. "Ah, well, that is entirely different."

"Yes, it is. So is there actual dessert or not?"

"How do chocolate covered strawberries sound?"

"Delicious."

"I thought so too, but, alas, we ran out of time," he replied.

Emma's face fell. "You tease."

Hook smiled. "However, if you are willing to accompany me home, then we can make them a reality together."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him, but a grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Okay, but if this is just some ploy to fast forward to third date activities, then you can forget it."

Hook feigned hurt. "What kind of man do you think I am, love?"

Emma smiled. "I think you're a brave, kind, smart, sexy, and charming man. But you're still a pirate."

"That I am," he replied with a devilish grin. "But I happen to think 'dessert' with you, whether it occurs on the third date or not, will be well worth the wait."

Emma smiled and then took his hand in her own. "So do I. Let's go."

...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! -Steph<p> 


End file.
